


Coffee, anyone?

by daisychain (seonghwazz)



Series: What Is This AU [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonghwazz/pseuds/daisychain
Summary: The Hamilfam meet up at the De La Vega bodega for coffee. Chaos ensues
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Usnavi/Vanessa (In the Heights)
Series: What Is This AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926085
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Turtle Cove

**chaos**

**Sunday, 20th September**

**A.Ham** : @ **everyone** I summon a groupchat meeting 

**pegmemes** : why it’s nine in the morning

**ouiouibaguette** : why is there a need for a meeting

**ibanghorses** : gmorning alex, pegs, laf!

**ouiouibaguette** : good morning herc you pure soul

**angie** : lizzie isn’t awake yet sooo i’ll be attending on her behalf as well :)

**laurens** : i din’t nrrd to attend dp i? alex can tell me larer and i’m hungober

**A.Ham** : Go back to sleep John I’ll inform you later

**laurens** : <3

**pegmemes** : what the hell did i just witness

**ouiouibaguette** : to see without my eyes. alex and john being sappy so early in the morning? get a room you two

**A.Ham** : Shut up you two

**A.Ham** : Anyways, since we’re all here. I promised my friend that I’d bring you all to his store today, and I’m a man of my word, so. You’re all going to Washington Heights today.

**angie** : to usnavi’s place?

**A.Ham** : Precisely. I love you Angie, no hetero <3

**angie** : i’m not hetero <3

**A.Ham** : me neither <3

**angie** : i know <3

**pegmemes** : ooh is it the super good coffee place?

**A.Ham** : Yep.

**ouiouibaguette** : i’m down for good caffeine

**ibanghorses** : i’m good with whatever laffy says <3

**angie** : chill it’s 9am in the morning tone it D O W N

**ibanghorses** : it’s never too early to show my love to laffy <3

**ouiouibaguette** : i love you so much herc <3

**A.Ham** : Get a room.

**ouiouibaguette** : says you

**A.Ham** : Shut up. All of you. I’ll send you guys the address. Meet me there at 12.

**ibanghorses** : ok! see y’all there

**ouiouibaguette** : au revoir!

**angie** : noted bye

**pegmemes** : why didn’t you say farewell soldier angie

**angie** : shut up peggy

**A.Ham** : i’ll meet y’all there. Bye kiddos

Alexander put down his phone, looking down at John who was cuddling one of the many turtle plushies that Angelica had given him as compensation for babysitting Peggy last time. “John?”, Alex asked, sitting down next to his curled-up boyfriend. “How’re you feeling?”

“Tired”, John moaned, hugging the humongous turtle to his chest. “I shouldn’t have drunk that much last night.” Alex smiles at the memory of the previous evening; John had insisted that he could drink one more than his usual two pints of Sam Adams; it had not ended well. His very drunk husband had sung the entire Frozen soundtrack five times, all while wearing wacky sunglasses and standing on top of a green beanbag. Alexander had recorded the whole thing and was ready to use it as blackmail.

“Get some more sleep, okay? I’ll nurse a hangover cure for you, darl. I’ll wake you up in an hour, baby.” Alex pressed a kiss to John’s forehead, tucked him in, and turned the bedside lamp off. He glanced down at his sleeping husband and grinned dopily, ruffling John’s mess of brown frizz. 

Alex then picked up his phone and went outside to make his first cup of coffee for the day. He downed the espresso in one gulp, groaning as the liquid made its way down and scalded his throat. He then flopped onto the couch, turned the TV on, and started watching some rerun of a soap opera from the 90s. He had no idea what was happening, but it was  _ kind _ of fun watching the petty arguments unfold.

He got bored of the show very quickly. Ten minutes in, he got up and went over to the stove to cook John’s hangover cure (also known as “Alexander’s Big Ass Breakfast To Get You On Your Feet Again). Alex started by cracking the eggs and whisking them as he was going to make John a mushroom and cheese omelet. 

His husband woke up twenty minutes later to the delicious smell of cheese and eggs being cooked. “Thank you so much, Alex”, he moaned, barreling into the shorter boy with a back hug. “I needed this. I shouldn’t have drunk that much last night.”

“Good to know that we won’t have any more terrible renditions of Frozen at two a.m., Laurens”, Alex grumbled half-heartedly. “Now move. I gotta plate your food.” John groaned as he was forcibly removed from his husband’s back, watching Alex slide the omelet from the frying pan onto a plate. “Eat up, darl”, Alexander murmured, kissing John on the cheek before making his own breakfast. 

John was halfway through his breakfast when his phone chimed in his pajama pants pocket.

**mess+gay dads**

**pegmemes** : JOHN JOHN JOHN @ **laurens**

**laurens** : wtf 

**pegmemes** : HIHIHI UHHHH

**pegmemes** : do you want to try dumping your turtle plushies into our pool to see if they float? if they float we can build a turtle cove

**laurens** : THATS GENIUS PEGGY

**laurens** : ask angie first though i don’t want to get killed for trashing her pool

**pegmemes** : she gave us the go ahead but she looks like we took off 10 years from her lifespan

**laurens** : yikes. anyway i’ll bring the turtle plushies later! bye peggy gotta finish breakfast

**A.Ham** : wait what is this talk about turtle cove building

**pegmemes** : basically we’re trying to see if john’s turtle plushies float in the Schuyler pool. if they do we’re building a cove to display the plushies :)

**A.Ham** : ooh sounds fun i’m in

**pegmemes** : yay!

“Peggy comes up with the coolest and craziest ideas”, Alex mused, chewing his cornflakes thoughtfully. “We can raid the Schuyler pool after we meet for bodega coffee.” John grins. “Hells yeah! It’ll be a hassle drying then afterward though. The biggest one can’t fit in the dryer so he’ll have to sprawl out on the lawn.”

Alexander snickered at the image of John’s giant turtle on the lawn, snorting. “Let’s hope that it floats, John.”


	2. Absolute Chaos Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR BEING MIA this is the last chapter before school starts and updates are going to get more sparse, so please bear with me as I press through the mess!

Usnavi was wiping down the counter when the bodega’s door flung open to reveal a very flustered Angelica being trailed by two other women. “Afternoon”, Angelica chirped, sliding three dollars across the counter. “Three coffees, please.” Angelica had barely finished her order before Alexander and a man clutching the largest turtle plush he had ever seen barged into the bodega, goofy smiles on their faces.

“Hey, Navi!”, Alex all but yelled. “You’ve met Angelica, I presume?” Usnavi nodded; Angelica came for coffee almost every day after Alexander had introduced her to the bodega which served “the best coffee in all of New York”. “Sure have”, Usnavi chuckled. “Who’re the new guys? I’m Usnavi, by the way. Pleasure to meet you guys.”

Angelica grinned. “The one with the yellow hoodie on is Peggy, and the one smiling like an idiot at her phone is Eliza. The dork with the turtle is John.” Peggy smiled, waving. “I’m friends with Sonny. Is he on duty today? I want to ask him for that slushie recipe he forced on me at school that one time.” As if on cue, Usnavi’s cousin emerged from the back room, grinning when he saw the sudden influx of customers; it had been a pretty slow day. “Hey, Peggy”, he called, receiving an enthusiastic “HI!” back from the youngest Schuyler. Usnavi slid the three coffees across the counter, which Peggy immediately downed in three gulps. “Caffeine”, she groaned, a lazy grin on her face. Eliza’s eyes widened as she tasted the coffee; it was sweet, but the bitter aftertaste of coffee was still there. “I think I might have to start going on morning runs with Angie so that I can get this coffee every day”, she mused, smiling.

Alexander, upon seeing that Hercules and Lafayette still weren’t here, decided to send a quick text to them both.

**ouiouibaguette+ibanghorses**

**A.Ham** : Alright where the hell are you two

**ibanghorse** s: sorry we can’t make it alex

**ouiouibaguette** : yeah we’re not going to be able to come today sowwy

**A.Ham** : I don’t want to know what you guys are up to. I’ll see you guys next time, then

“Laf and Herc are ‘busy’ so they won’t be able to make it”, Alex announced, with air quotes on “busy.” John grimaced, taking a sip from the coffee that he had ordered while Alex was texting. “Yikes,” Eliza groaned. “Thanks for searing that terrifying picture into my brain, Alex. Thanks a lot.” Alex smirked, snatching John’s cup and taking a long swig. “So, I’ll be seeing all of you over here regularly?”, he asked, leaning across the counter.

“Yeah!”, Peggy cheered. “I’ll come here after school to hang with Sonny. And for good coffee” Sonny grinned, tossing Peggy a slushie cup. “‘S on Usanvi. Get whatever you want.” Peggy grinned, adding a mismatch of random slushie flavours into her cup as Usnavi looked at his cousin with a look of betrayal. “Why are all your free slushies on me?”, Usnavi whined. Angelica sighed and put down a dollar twenty-five onto the counter. “I’ll pay for it, Usnavi.” Usnavi took Angelica’s money with a grin and stored it into the cash register. It was at that moment that the bodega door swung open again, revealing a grumpy-looking girl with her hair in a ponytail. “Nessa!”, Usnavi exclaimed, sliding over. “Just on time! Meet Alex, John, Peggy, Eliza and Angelica. Guys, my girlfriend, Vanessa.”

“Hi, guys”, Vanessa waved. “Nice to meet y’all. Hi, Liza”, she added, waving at Eliza. “Haven’t seen you in ages.” When both Angelica and Usnavi looked at Eliza and Vanessa with confusion, Eliza spoke up. “We met through another friend in our junior year.” The two women looked almost embarrassed at seeing each other. “We, uh, dated for a while,” Vanessa mumbled, both of their faces flushing. “Awkward,” Peggy whispered into Sonny’s ear, as silence descended over the party.

“We’re over it, though,” Vanessa added quickly. “Don’t worry about it, Navi.” Usnavi shrugged nonchalantly. “It doesn’t matter. So long as you’re over it, Van, Eliza,” he said nodding to the respective ladies. Both of them sighed with relief. Angelica checked her watch, cursing when she noticed the time. “Shit. I’ve gotta go. Some stupid meeting I’ve got to attend with my parents. I’m so sorry, see you tomorrow Usnavi!”, she yelled, half running out the door with her coffee in her hand.

“Is she always like that?” Vanessa asked as they all watched Angelica pull away from the curb. “Yes, unfortunately,” Peggy sighed.”She’s too darn busy.” The others continued having discussions with each other, the conversation suddenly becoming one about the shenanigans that a young Alex had gotten up to. “Nooo,” Alex begged, trying to clamp his hand over John’s mouth. “Please don’t do this to me.”

“You brought this upon yourself, talking about fist fighting,” Eliza quipped. “So anyway, he socked Jefferson right in the nose for talking shit about him behind his back…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING DROP KUDOS PLS <3


	3. Welcome to the Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Enjoy

**chaos**

**A.Ham** : Today was chaotic and fun. Too bad Laf and Herc were too busy banging.

**ouiouibaguette** : Ha Ha Very Funny Alexander!

**ibanghorses** : Ah Ha Ha!

**laurens** : they pulled out the government name omg

**laurens** : alex run

**A.Ham** : I am now securely locked in the bathroom

**lizard** : lol rip alex

**A.Ham** : you wound me lizzy

**lizard** : that’s what i do it’s my job to wound you alex :D

**pegmemes:** no it’s all three of our jobs

**angie** : yeah eliza our only purpose is to make alexander struggle

**A.Ham** : @ **laurens** help i’m getting bullied :(

**laurens** : your fault

**A.Ham** : :(

**A.Ham** : should we invite usnavi to the chat

**A.Ham** : he’s chaotic enough

**pegmemes** : sonny too he’s a mess

**angie** : yeah ok sure they both seem nice enough

**lizard** : hear hear

**ibanghorses** : eliza wtf

**ibanghorses** : and yeah sure i didn’t meet them yet but i mean yeah why not

**angie** : she’s been watching too much sherlock lately

**ouiouibaguette** : whatever herc’s okay with i’m okay with <3

**ibanghorses** : awww laffy <3

**angie** : MOVE THE PDA INTO YOUR BEDROOM

**angie** : THERE IS A MINOR IN THIS CHAT

**pegmemes** : MY POOR EYES

**ibanghorses** : okay sorry peggy sorry angie GOODBYE!

**_A.Ham_ ** _ added  _ **_sowonny_ ** _ and  _ **_Usnavi_ ** _ to the chat _ .

**A.Ham:** hi guys! welcome to the chaos

**Usnavi** : hi guys!!! 

**angie** : hello!

**pegmemes** : sup

**lizard** : hiiii!

**sowonny** : hello what is this

**pegmemes** : it’s the chaos chat

**sowonny** : it doesn’t seem very chaotic to me

**lizard** : ahaha you haven’t seen the chaos yet

**sowonny** : okay why does that sound so Ominous

**pegmemes** : eliza’s right it gets chaotic

**pegmemes** : so. chaotic.

**sowonny** : .

**sowonny** : why is someone’s dn ibanghorses???

**sowonny** : peggy???

**pegmemes** : welcome to the chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments much appreciated!


End file.
